Research into a technology of detecting and classifying acoustic events has been conducted to be used for the determination of a peripheral environment of a user by being combined with a context-aware technology.
Generally, in the related art, a technology of measuring an intensity of an acoustic input and performing a predetermined operation in a case where the intensity of the acoustic event is greater than or equal to a threshold value has been used. However, when simply determining whether an acoustic event occurs by using the intensity of the acoustic input, it is difficult to perform operations suitable for each of a plurality of acoustic events when the plurality of acoustic events occur.